Portable heaters are well known devices, typically including a self-contained source of heat energy, such as electrically operated heater coils. Such devices do not always provide a desired distribution of heat. Furthermore, incorporation of electrical coils or other heater elements in the device inherently adds to the expense thereof. Also, self-contained heater units can be dangerous if electrical coils or other sources of heat are placed too close to flammable material or when the devices are improperly positioned. For example, it is not uncommon for such prior art heater devices to be accidentally kicked or pulled over.
As will be seen in greater detail below, the apparatus and method of the invention disclosed herein utilize a portable housing defining a plenum which is connected to the outlet of an electrically operated hair dryer to receive heated air from the dryer and for redistributing the heated air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,037, issued Feb. 14, 1995, discloses a method and apparatus for improving the respiratory efficiency of an infant wherein a fan directs air through a plenum attached to the bars of a crib to create a flow of air toward the baby occupying the crib.
Other air dispersion and diffuser devices are shown in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,708, issued Jun. 23, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,406, issued Feb. 23, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,680, issued Sep. 5, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,348, issued Mar. 9, 1933.
The patents noted above do not teach or suggest the invention disclosed and claimed herein.